Naruto: The Outlandish Drabbles
by DogoodOfSilence
Summary: Basically, this is a collection of drabbles and oneshots, all depicting the heroes from Naruto. They will all be based on romance to some degree with subcategories of their own. I will explain which category the chapter will focus on in the chapter itself. Many of these stories will have no backstory at all, so the reader will likely be jumping into something totally new


Drabble One: Titanium~ David Guetta Feat. Sia

Genre: Romance/Sci-Fi

It was a fight to save their lives. To save all mankind was their mission, and these two would stop at nothing to realize this. For too long had Earth been under siege by the Malikar, an alien race from the distant galaxy of Turak. A fight broke out on decks of the Hokage's vessel, _Tsunade_. The two space fighters: Naruto and Sakura of the Leaf Village were battling against flying drones as well as the Malikar land troops.

Bullets littered the star strewn nebula, giving a beautiful, yet empty, background to the two saviors. Naruto, laser ray in hand, was shooting drones out of the sky, creating bright orange flashes of light as they disintegrated. Sakura, who was on the other side of the space ship, was currently in hand to hand combat with one of the evil land troopers. She wasn't winning.

Naruto heard her screams as the pinkette was being beaten upon. He couldn't bear to hear her like that, he knew he had to help . . . but, he was, at the moment, deep into a enemy brigade. Space craft after space craft landed on the hull of the ship, which was where he was located. Now with the enemy stalled in their attempt to take over the _Tsunade_ he could escape . . . escape to Sakura.

She needed him now. They had a code word that they always used in battles like these when the enemies were too strong. She was screaming it into the tiny headset inside her helmet. She hoped Naruto was alive to help her, to hear her, but so far . . . nothing. She parried right, and parried left as the Malikar soldier practically pounced on her. His brown slimy complexion left small smudges on her pure white, skin tight, space suit. These were suits given to the highest ranking officers in the Legion of the Leaf. She and Naruto acquired them after defeating the Malikar the first time. But, now they were back for vengeance . . .

He was close to her. Her voice rang in his ears, the code word being repeated several times into his helmet.

"Red! Red! Red!"

He had to make it to her now. The enemies were gaining on him, sending rays of bullets after him, sparking colors of red and green. He slung his ray gun over his back, and his steps became lighter. His boots clanged upon the ship's metal, recreating the pang in his heart whenever Sakura called for help.

She was getting closer to the edge of the spacecraft now. The soldier was advancing on her, cracking his alien knuckles, a sure sign that she was done for. If only Naruto were here to save the day again . . . after all, she never got to tell him. The alien land troop readied his fist . . . the last thing she saw before being blasted off the ship was Naruto, jumping off the hull, a horde of enemies behind him.

He had to jump, regardless of his broken jet-pack system. He knew whatever was behind him would eat him alive, had they the chance. Naruto was in mid-leap when he watched his pink-haired teammate get forced off the deck of the _Tsunade_. He watched her in slow motion. She was beginning her descent back to Earth, where a sure death awaited her if he didn't catch up to her. A laser narrowly missed his helmet as he landed on the deck next to Sakura's assailant. He slipped by the soldier with ease and commenced his second jump, this time, his focus only on Sakura.

There he was, finally. She could see his spiky blonde hair through his helmet and it was enough to bring a smile to her face. She flung out her hand in an attempt to catch his, yet, they might as well have been miles apart. The space between them was too great.

He couldn't catch up to her like this. He was too weighed down. Naruto clenched his teeth and brought a fist to his chest, activating a hexagonal button that would detach his space suit. The pieces of his suit soon began to fall off him, bursting off his body and being left behind as he quickly gained more speed. All that was left was a skin tight, jet black, suit and a mask that wrapped around his mouth. His blonde hair rippled and jostled as he changed his form to that of a dart, trying his hardest to catch up to the pinkette.

He was getting closer to her outstretched hand. She watched with wide eyes as his suit crumpled off of him, he was willing to go to all lengths to save her. She tried to talk into her headset, but it was no use, he wouldn't be able to hear her with no helmet. Her jet-pack boosters weren't working either so he was her last hope.

He was only a few feet away now. He could give her his hand in no time, but after that . . . he hadn't thought that far ahead. For now, he had to save her. They were inches apart now, their hands about to touch. They were passing through Earth's atmosphere. Over the years, the atmosphere had deteriorated, so falling through it didn't carry the same repercussions as before.

His fingers slowly slid down her palm. Another inch or so and he'd be able to grab her by the wrist ensuring her temporary safety. Naruto looked to his side for a split second, only to realize they were both being chased by more Malikar drones. One of the more prominent ones fired a laser shot, right where Naruto was holding Sakura's hand. He had to let her go, or their death would have been a lot quicker.

In that second of letting go, Sakura seemed to fall farther away. Earth's gravity pulled her closer to the ground as Naruto's lightweight suit allowed him to hover slightly. She fell a lot faster than he did. He cursed the drone who had flown away, probably figuring the Earth's saviors would die anyway. He caught a glimpse of Sakura's beautiful face inside her helmet before she hurtled to the Earth's ground. He saw her lips moving and could immediately know what she was saying.

_I love you . . ._

She hit the ground with such a force that could have leveled a small city. It shook Naruto's heart as well as the Earth's face. He barely had time to understand what happened before he too, smashed into the planet.

It was a wonder how he got up from the fall. In only an under suit he should have died indefinitely. But, as the young blonde stood up, the Malikar had realized something much more had just happened. A glowing orange aura surrounded the high ranking officer, his hair flowing in the energy. His eyes had turned from an icy blue to a deep, dark red. It seemed the soldier had unlocked a power, long stowed away inside of him.

He stepped out of his crater, and began to hover over the ground. He stayed like this until he began flying without moving his body. The aura surrounding him deleted any kind of gravity, sucking it into its energy like a vacuum. He flew over to where Sakura's body laid, a crater deeper than the one he made. Her body was still intact, and her helmet lay strewn aside, cracked and dented.

Sakura's beautiful face was blemished with a long line of blood, beginning from her temple and settling at the base of her cheek. Naruto knelt down beside her and cradled her limp body with his glowing, strong arms. He caressed her hair, moving a lock out from her half-open, jade eye. A tear fell from his face as he laid her back down. He silently vowed to get his revenge on the entire Malikar army. He screamed as loud as he could as he looked up at the starry sky.

The orange energy that surrounded him began to glow brighter, and it licked around him like fire. The blonde soldier shot up into the sky, intending on finishing this battle and fulfilling his vow.


End file.
